


4 AM

by jacelichtwood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Niall Horan imagine, One Direction Imagine, Reader Insert, Songfic, angsty, based off of 4 am by huntar, i think? idk i'm not good at this tagging business lmao, really sets the mood!, slightly smutty but not really, you should listen to it while reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelichtwood/pseuds/jacelichtwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall doesn't want your love. Never has, never will. </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>The one where Niall uses you, and you let it happen because you can't let go. Until you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> based on: 4 am by huntar. 
> 
> if you've read my other short story on here, you've probably notice that music is my number one inspiration lmao but this is my first time actually ever writing something like this. please let me know what you think; any kind of feedback is appreciated!! happy reading

The clock turned from 3:59 AM to four.

Niall's bloodshot eyes flickered from his bright alarm clock to his phone, to his clock again. Somewhere, in the back of his hazy mind, he recalled you mentioning something about an important class at noon the next day – or today, rather, but he was already reaching for his phone before the thought completely wrapped around his head.

His aching back settled against his hardwood floor, one arm stretched away from his body, the other holding his beeping phone to his ear. You were taking your time in picking up, and for a split second, Niall frowned, until he remembered the time. Four in the morning. It was going to be light out in an hour and a half.

"Hm, wha?" You could hardly comprehend what was happening. You were _pretty_ sure that it was Niall calling, but usually needed a couple of minutes, or hours, before you were able to speak after waking up. The light coming from your screen nearly blinded you.

"It's me," he whispered into the device. He cleared his throat, closing his eyes at what he's done. _It's not too late to say that you're sorry. You dialed the wrong number. Go back to sleep._ But he was a mess. He needed her. "I've been thinking again," Niall began, and it was all you needed.

There was a shift on the other line, making Niall exhale in relief. You got out of bed. You were coming for him, to help him forget. Forget about her. You never let him down, did you?

"I'll be right there."

  
  


  
  


_**\+ + +** _

  
  


  
  


It was eight o'clock at night.

Niall's mouth feverishly worked against yours, his hands fisting the delicate material of your jacket. He ripped it off your shoulders without a second thought, wanting you closer for tonight. His hand disappeared in your hair, tilting your head aside to kiss, bite, lick down the side of your neck, sucking on your pulse point until you felt your knees shake, your eyelids fluttering.

If only you had that same affect on Niall. While he enjoyed the feeling of another solid body against his, that was just the problem. You were just a filler. You could have been anybody, any height, weight, gender, it wouldn't have mattered at this point. You were here to make memories, maybe, but Niall wasn't. He was here because this time, you called, wanting to celebrate, well, he wasn't sure. Did you ace an exam? That's what he thought as you kissed down his chest. Yes, you must have done well on a difficult paper.

  
  


  
  


_**+++** _

  
  


  
  


It was midnight exactly.

"Happy New Year's!" you shouted excitedly over the music thumping in your ears and shaking you to your very core. Niall grinned, wrapping an arm around your neck to kiss you deeply. You were delighted. He hardly did so around other people, let alone around friends, and people from school. But there was Hennessy on his tongue.

He found a corner for the two of you. He always did. You spent most of he night socializing, and actually having a good time, until you started watching him take sip after sip, shot after shot. His eyelids began to droop. His shoulder had started to slump just before midnight. You were the one thing holding him upright as he pushed you against a wall, lazily dragging his tongue against yours. It was cold from the ice cube he had been chewing on minutes earlier, making your spine tingle.

You were so drunk off of Niall himself that you hardly noticed when he walked the two of you to his friend's guest bedroom. You hadn't been invited to stay, and didn't know that Niall was staying the night, but when he turned on a night lamp to not trip over anything, you noticed a duffel bag and his green backpack in the corner of the room, making you frown. You purposely hadn't taken more than a single shot upon arrival to make sure you'd get home safely, but Niall would be sleeping in a king sized bed tonight?

His arms wrapped around your middle then, kissing the back of your neck. Your eyes closed upon contact, duffel bag forgotten when his fingertips ghosted along your sides and down, down, down until he reached the hem of your dress.

Jaw falling slack and onto your chest, you grabbed his wrists as they moved along the top of your underwear. Niall straightened up behind you now that he was underneath your dress, murmuring sweet nothings into your ear, kissing the shell of your it ever so often.

"Shit," you cursed when finally, after swaying from side to side to the rhythm of the music coming from outside, Niall couldn't take it anymore and dipped into your underwear with his right hand; his left arm was holding you around your middle to keep you from toppling over.

His fingers were soft, teasing, but his tone wasn't. "Take it off. All of it." He kissed your neck once more before releasing you completely and walking away from you, taking his shirt off, and kicking his shoes out of the way.

You complied hastily, your breathing shallow, ears ringing. When you turned around, he was waiting on the bed, the weight of his belt buckle opening his jeans to reveal his Calvin's. You licked your lips, and advanced toward him excitedly.

  
  


  
  


_**+++** _

  
  


  
  


Somewhere in the distance, the local high school's bell rang, signaling the end of the day at quarter past three in the afternoon. Not that Niall cared.

Niall was laying on his bed, panting, his dirty blonde hair stuck to his forehead. You were next to him on your stomach, breathing heavily into his pillow, a goofy smile painted onto your lips. You discarded the pillow you'd been clutching to inch closer to Niall, looking for his warmth. Because that's what he was. Physically, at least, he was very warm. Inside, however, he suddenly felt very cold.

Out of pure habit, though, he met you halfway, pulling you to his bare chest. Your head moved up and down with his chest, hand intertwining with his. You began murmuring, and Niall paid attention to some of it, but he couldn't bring himself to start an entire conversation with you. Not after using you again. Holding you, wishing you were someone else. It wasn't fair.

"Why do you keep coming back?" he asked, interrupting you in the middle of a sentence.

You paused, playing with the hair on his arm. You wished there was something to distract him with because you didn't have an answer. Why _did_ you keep coming back to him, when he clearly just didn't want to be alone? You never spoke much, so it wasn't his dazzling personality you knew nothing about. Maybe it was just the fact that he made you feel good.

"Who cares?" you finally whispered, lowering yourself on top of him, kissing down his body. Niall closed his eyes, forgiving himself for being such a fool.

  
  


  
  


_**+++** _

  
  


  
  


Your snapchat story read 7:49 PM.

Niall didn't mean to open it. He tried to distance himself from you, in fact. It wasn't working out so well.

After the last time he saw you, he felt guilty for the first time since the two of you started seeing each other on the side. He spent all day lounging around, moping around, not cleaning up after himself in the kitchen until his roommate nearly jumped down his throat, and made him tidy up when he came home from work. It was the only thing that made him get off the couch.

You were in a bikini now. He was home alone, just out of the shower. It was too tempting.

Niall stood in front of his full-length mirror to take a picture of himself in only his towel. " _What are you up to?_ "

He got dressed in only a pair of grey sweatpants, throwing his phone onto his bed. He couldn't bring himself to regret his actions; not tonight, not anymore. It had simply been too long.

" _What do you think?_ " came your reply with the straps of your bikini loosened, but still covering you up.

You left your friends for him again. He needed you, came begging like a hungry stray, and you gave him what you wanted. You were past him just making you feel good. He made you feel more than that. So much more. And when he began ignoring you after the last time you spent together, you were hurt. You were anxious. You were nibbling at your nails until he finally showed his face again.

Only now he didn't. It was obvious what he wanted. He showed you his abs and sweatpants. You sent him a snapshot of your chest without a top this time around. He took his pants off. It only went, quite literally, downhill from there.

Niall was on his bed, breathing heavily, while you were in the bathroom of the hotel room you shared with two of your friends over spring break, head softly hitting the wall behind you. Your phone buzzed, this time with a text, but it took an entire minute for your heart to stop racing and your hands to shake.

_Thanks for that. Have fun on your trip._

"You're welcome," you whispered to yourself, lips trembling.

  
  


  
  


_**+++** _

  
  


  
  


Time was lost to you when Niall woke you out of your slumber with his lips pressed to your neck.

You _told_ him. You told him that you absolutely could not miss your job interview the next day, but he hated being alone at night more than anything. And your roommate was a sucker for his baby blues and big smile, and never failed to melt under his stare. She always let him in, no matter how late it was. No matter how long you've been asleep for.

Feigning annoyance, you suppressed a moan, biting your lip, but moving your body with his as Niall's hands explored your body, slipping underneath the big shirt you wore to bed tonight.

He suddenly stopped, his warm breath on your neck causing goosebumps to erupt all over your body. "Is that mine?" Niall tugged at the fabric.

You pulled your legs upward, curling in on yourself in a lapse of confidence. You had taken the shirt from his closet one night after he ripped your blouse; you could hardly sit in an Uber for half an hour in your bra and skirt. It was too big on Niall, too, so you didn't think it would bother him this much.

"It is."

"Why are you sleeping in my shirt?" he asked, laughing lightly, pulling away to look at you with raised eyebrows. "I've been looking for this all over the place."

You rubbed at your flaming cheek awkwardly. "Sorry. Take it back later, then."

But he was already distracted again. The matter was settled in his eyes, seeing as he was here for something else – to take shirts off, not discuss why you were wearing one. Niall kissed your cheek, taking off the light jacket he had been wearing to keep himself warm during these cold summer nights, and began undressing the two of you.

  
  


  
  


_**+++** _

  
  


  
  


It was nine at night, and just getting dark, when you placed Niall's shirt on his desk, freshly washed and folded neatly.

Niall arched one of his eyebrows as he eyed the shirt, and your obviously forced smile. "You didn't have to do that," he commented while he began unbuttoning your pants. He forgot to take it back last week. The zipper of your jeans wasn't cooperating now, and he stuck his tongue in the corner of his mouth as he yanked on it several times. "We could just do it with our clothes on," Niall joked, giving you one of his infamous grins.

"I wanted to," you mumbled in reply to his earlier comment.

He tilted his head aside while he moved your hair over your shoulder. "What?"

"I wanted to," you repeated, much louder this time. "Wash your shirt, I mean. I didn't think you'd be so upset at me wearing it. I wanted to wash it." You shrugged your shoulders while Niall's hands stopped working at your zipper.

He wrapped his arms around you instead, kissing the corner of your mouth. "I think that you should know something," he whispered against your warm skin, pecking a dark freckle on your cheek. Your lips parted, your breath coming out in a rush. Another kiss. "I don't want," he began, kissing your upper lip, "your love," kiss. "Never have," he breathed against your mouth, "never will." You shut your eyes painfully tight as he pressed his lips to yours in a long kiss, your hands shaking at your sides.

"Okay."

  
  


  
  


_**+++** _

  
  


  
  


It was four AM.

Niall had been drinking.

He was on his back, eyes closed, listening to a robotic voice over, and over again after having dialed your number. It was the tenth time now.

" _We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again_."

"I've finally done it, haven't I?" he spoke into the darkness, chest tight. "I finally drove her away."

He tried again. It rang twice. " _We're sorry_ –"

He hung up. Niall got up, threw his phone on the bed, and began pacing his room. No, maybe there _was_ a mistake. He should call up your roommate. The cute one with the blonde highlights, and big, brown eyes. Yes. Niall nodded furiously, picked up his phone again, and looked for her number in his contacts. He was going to call her, and get your number from her. Simple as that.

"Hello? Who's this?" an annoyed voice answered, a voice that sounded nothing like your roommate's.

"Uh, hi, it's Niall?" He frowned. Was he dreaming? Was any of this really happening?

"Niall. Amazing. What do you want, man?" This was definitely a person with a much deeper voice than your roommate's. "Listen, if you're not gonna answer, I'm gonna hang up. I don't have time for this, I need to get to work."

"Wait!" Niall yelled into his phone, dizzy. He sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hand, and asked the person on the other line about you.

The person gave a grunt. "Don't know anyone by either name, sorry, dude." They hung up.

He tried again.

" _We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error_ –"

" _We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this_ –"

" _We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you_ – "

" _We're sorry –_ "

" _We're sorry_ – "

Niall stayed awake all morning, listening to the recording until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, the dial tone following him into his dreams.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> another quick note: if you see this posted on wattpad (sammysaysso) don't be alarmed, that's me. anywhere else, it's not, though!


End file.
